The present invention relates to a device on which a persons diaper can be easily, sanitarily, safely and conveniently changed.
Typifying many prior art accessories relating to changing devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,258; 3,659,297; 2,846,700; 4,606,087; 4,216,951; 4,522,381; 3,013,555; and 3,489,194.
It is therefore desirable that a low-cost and effective diaper changing apparatus be available, which is sanitary and substantially minimizes the possibility of the person whose diaper is being changed from touching his or her waste or excretions during the diaper changing procedure.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a changing apparatus to allow a person freedom to change a diaper, while providing freedom of hand movement.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a changing apparatus which is sanitary by substantially preventing a person such as a baby from touching his or her lower extremities.